fniafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Freddy's Anime Convention/@comment-28932861-20160705132647
Welp,i've lost my old account PokémontrainerRed2,so i created a new one(This one) Now,instead of FNIA action Quizes,i promote a FNIA Personality quiz,Ready? Well... this is how many time you would live in FNIA.Answer Sincerely,do not try die only for be humped! Number of questions:15 Questions. Question 1 of 15 If you'r going to work at FNIA's Anime convention and you can choose one person or either choose go alone,what do you do? A:Bring my enemy to DIE! B:Bring your best friend. C:Bring Girlfriend. D:Bring Anyone. E:Alone. Question 2 of 15 Say your bad Point A:Selfish B:Naive C:Curious D:Fearful E:Violent F:Lonely G:Misunderstood H:Other(Comment) Question 3 of 15 What do you do? A:Try to be the Hero. B:Use another people to hide. C:i'm Normal. Question 4 of 15 What is the point of this quiz?(this really affects the result) A:Test your Mind,against diferent situations. B:Know how your actions can leave you in different paths in FNIA. C:Anything. D:I don't Know. Question 5 of 15 If someday,you'll need to fight an Animatronic,which one you'll choose? A:Freddy B:Bonnie C:Chica D:Foxy or Mangle E:Balloon Babe(AKA BB) F:Puppet Golden Ladies(Spring-bonnie/Golden Freddy) Note:Sincerely,i don't wanna be rude with ya,but...I don't believe you're this strong... Question 6 of 15 Someone is Bullying a girl in the street,what do you do? A:Bravely Helps Her! B:Help,even if scared. C:You're so scared! you want to help but you can't move! D:You Run away. E:You call an adult. F:You heckie the bully from afar. Question 7 of 15 Someone locks you in a dark room,now? A:You cry a pool. B:You Kick the door. C:You just ramain still. Question 8 of 15. Golden Freddy kills the person you bring(1st question),how do you fell? A:Thanks! That was my enemy! B:"Why you..." you take a bad expression,take a knive in the dinning room and fight like a possesed. C:Leave me too... D:You should burn in the hell....DIE!!!! Question 9 of 15. You're good at making plans? A:Certainly! B:No,i'm a Dummy! C:I'm not that all,but i can make some plans. D:WHATEVER!!! Question 10 of 15 How durable you are to Sexy Poses? A:I can't resist... B:i'm extremely sure i'll remain sober. C:I resist a sustained time...if the Animatronics do it harder...i think i can't resist. Question 11 of 15 There's an Alien invasion,what now? A:Fight. B:Run. C:Ignore it. Question 12 of 15 Do you like to fight? A:Yes. B:No. C:Only if it's really necessary. D:I prefer a Dialogue. Question 13 of 15 If yes(Question 12),how do you fight? A:I'm offensive,but i'm bad at guarding. B:I'm defensive,but lack in offense. C:I'm good at Agility. D:I know all the fight aspects(Attack,Defense and Agility) Question 14 of 15 Did you go to the restroom in the midnight? A:Yes. B:No,i'm scared,i'll pee my bed... Question 15 of 15:You've been captured,you're going to see the boobs!(not in the bad sense,in the murdery sense)What now? A:Well,i'm beat up...kill me... B:yes,Yes,Yes!,YEs,YES,YES! C:Unleash your hidden power AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bonus question:React to an Anime animatronic huge. A:... ... ... B::D C:( D:Yay! Yay! Results in:Few minutes(if online) Hours or 2 days(Offline)